you're beautiful
by SunnyNara
Summary: Sakura era una joven novicia que pronto se convertiría en monja. La suerte le cambia al enterarse que su hermano Gaara había tenido un pequeño problema que no le permitiría firmar para entrar en la famosa banda Dark Angel, esta acepta disfrazarse de el para ayudarlo a entrar. No contaba con que entraría en un gran problema, sobre todo con el vocalista Sasuke Basado en el dorama


**Pues, al fin el proyecto esta comenzando *-* esta idea del grupo Sasusaku eternal love en facebook :3**

**aquí están las ideas de varias amantes del SasuSaku como yo :B y tambien del Dorama del cual he hecho esta adaptación, espero les guste el primer capitulo**

**Basado en el dorama you're beautiful, todos los derechos los tiene la compañia del dorama y el respectivo autor**

**Los personajes de Naruto y Naruto Shippuden no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y la Shonen Jump**

* * *

><p><span><strong>You're beautiful<strong>

_**Capitulo 1**_

El sol brillaba en el cielo despejado, cada rayo iluminaba la hermosa creación hecha en el génesis, la música celestial se escuchaba metros a la redonda mientras los jóvenes vestidos de blanco entraban a la iglesia, tanta paz...tanta esperanza y tranquilidad. Toda la congregación cantaba a coro la célica melodía, cada criatura elevaba su pequeña oración, cada criatura del pueblo.

-¿Donde esta esa chica, Haruno? ¿otra vez llega tarde a misa?-preguntó la madre superiora

-probablemente esta corriendo madre- respondió la hermana a un lado, era costumbre que solo Haruno Sakura llegara tarde a misa. La música angelical seguía sonando y la futura monja ni una hebra de cabello ponía en la parroquia.

Las campanas del comienzo sonaban fuerte y solemne en lo mas alto de la construcción mientras una delgada chica corría arreglando su velo blanco, pasando entre todas las esculturas blancas, casi dejando nubes de humo bajo sus pies. Se detuvo frente a la virgen, iba tarde pero ella era la virgen y merecía todo el respeto, se persino sonriendo mientras una mirada de amor se fijo en su mirada, sus ojos de un maravilloso verde brillaron y solo duro unos segundo antes de que se llenaran de temor, llegaría tarde y la castigarían limpiando las estatuas del camino, aunque ese trabajo no le desagradaba del todo, después de todo aunque no la castigaran de igual forma ella los cuidaba, eran una maravillosa creación.

Retomo el camino hasta llegar a la puerta, con cuidado se saco los blancos zapatos, respiro profundo pasando su dedo indice por sus rosadas cejas y entro con una sonrisa para acomodarse en el ultimo asiento, uniéndose en un sonoro aleluya mientras sonreía triunfante, no había llegado tan tarde y no la habían notado.

El padre aun hablaba cuando los ojos de Sakura se posaron en un pequeña niña de cabello naranjo tomado en dos altas coletas, era Moegi, la niña que en la escuela dominical no se sacaba los audífonos en toda la clase y escuchaba música infernal; cosa que hacia otra vez en ese preciso instante. La joven intento llamar su atención para que la pequeña niña bajara el volumen pero la endemoniada niña no le presto atención, Sakura inflo sus mejillas para darse valor y hablarle en un susurro

-apágalo...por favor apágalo- murmuro con una sonrisa amable mientras hacia el ademan correspondiente. Moegui la miro y dando una sonrisa ladeada subió el volumen al máximo que se podía, las ultimas tres filas de bancas escucharon el barullo-... probablemente no puede escucharme...

A Sakura no le quedo mas remedio que sacarle los audífonos, esa era la única solución que no llamaría la atención. Se acerco de rodillas y la niña la ignoro olímpicamente, ¿qué se creía la mocosa?, La pelirosa movió la cabeza rogando perdón al cielo por los malos pensamientos contra la niña y prosiguió en su trabajo acercando una mano al oído de la niña quitando el audífono. ¿la niña se movió bajo voluntad propia o la controlaba satanás? con un rápido movimiento la niña tomo el cable del audífono y ambas comenzaron a forcejear.

El aparato voló por los aires cayendo en la mitad del pasillo sin los audífonos, dejando ese infernal sonido libre. La batería y la guitarra eléctrica hicieron dar un brinco a la concurrencia que alarmada y espantada solo observaba el pequeño objeto. Sakura chasqueo la lengua lanzándose de bruces al suelo para atrapar el aparato y no causar escándalo, mala idea, ella misma sin querer empujo el reproductor bajo los asientos. La madre superiora abrió grande los ojos, Sakura temía a esa miraba, significaba que estaba en problemas...como siempre. La chica gateo entre los asientos mientras la gente se subía a estos, como si ella fuese un ratón, que cómica situación, al llegar al aparato una de las señoras lo empujo con el pie pensando que era uno de esos animalitos, ¡Santo cielo, de verdad creía que era un ratón poseído! , gateo nuevamente entre los asientos mientras alcanzaba en el pasillo principal, a los pies del padre, el reproductor, ¿donde estaba el botón de apagar?

La gente miraba la escena con vergüenza ajena, esa era una de las situaciones que nunca se supera en la vida. Sakura se lanzo otra vez al suelo tapando el objeto con su propio cuerpo, alguien debía decirle que eso no apagara la música, la madre superiora se dio un leve golpe en la frente... Haruno Sakura nuevamente jodiendo todo.

Los gritos de las fanáticas sonaban fervientemente mientras el escenario pasaba de oscuro a claro, el fuego salio del escenario haciendo que este se viera hermoso, las notas en la guitarra eléctrica y el golpeteo de la batería comenzaban a tener gusto y sazón. El grupo Dark Angel hacia su aparición.

_Te prometeré _

_vivir con mis ojos llenos solo de ti. _

El vocalista de la famosa banda comenzó a cantar la melodía, su cabello negro azabache y sus ojos negros cual carbón eran una combinación letal, su voz ronca y armoniosa hacían que las chicas se derritieran como bombones al sol. Sasuke Uchiha era el hombre que toda chica desearía.

_Te prometeré _

_vivir con mis brazos abrazándote solo a ti. _

_Desde el momento en que habrá mis ojos _

_hasta que vuelva a dormir _

_suspirare solo por ti, _

_te amo, no olvides estas palabras _

_te amare para siempre..._

Pálido pero hermoso, era la descripción perfecta para el guitarrista de la banda que al terminar la primera estrofa de la canción hizo un espectacular final pasando sus hábiles dedos por cada cuerda, Sai podía ganar tu corazón con un acorde de sol o la, iluminando tu existencia y haciendo LAtir tu corazón.

_En los días de verano _

_seré tu sombra, _

_en los días lluviosos _

_seré tu paraguas, _

_seré tu silla_

cuando estés cansada de caminar.

Sasuke siguió cantando hábilmente haciendo notar el sentimiento de la canción hasta el final de sus lineas dando paso al tercer y ultimo integrante del grupo.

_Para que tu felicidad sea el doble _

_reiré contigo, _

_cuando llores _

_seré un pañuelo para secar tus lagrimas._

Uzumaki Naruto era la bondad, la pureza y el aire infantil del grupo, haciendo que estas características enamoraran a muchas chicas, él hacia que el corazón de sus fans latiera al ritmo de su batería. Su sonrisa y sus maravillosos ojos azules cautivaban tanto jovencitas como a señoras de edad y ¿por que no?

Dark Angel se había ganado al país completo.

-Sasuke ¿estas bien?

El concierto había sido un éxito la noche anterior pero el preocupado y atento manager Hatake Kakashi no dejaba pasar una nueva así como así, su cantante estrella no se veía en buenas condiciones, había llevado a su estrella al medico y no estaba alegre con los resultados, para nada

-El doctor te dijo que no cantaras en vivo por un tiempo, y que solo doblaras

-terminó bien...- interrumpió Sai- ...eso es bueno, aunque al final, la voz de Sasuke tembló un poco, pero estoy seguro que nadie lo notó

-¿se te quebró la voz?- la chillona voz de Naruto se hizo oír en la camioneta haciendo que Sasuke rodara los ojos con cansancio- ¿donde? ¡no lo había notadottebayo!

-Sasuke...- Kakashi retomo el hilo de la conversación- tienes prohibidas las presentaciones en vivo por un tiempo

-si un cantante no puede cantar entonces ¿que hará?- murmuro Sasuke irritado mirando por la ventanilla

-tomaste parte del sexto álbum, así que deberías saberlo bien, es muy exigente para las cuerdas vocales, es demasiado para que puedas manejar lo

Sasuke frunció el ceño, esas palabras le habían dolido, ¿qué no podría manejarlo? eso era un insulto. Naruto suspiro triste y un poco confundido, Sai solo se dedico a observar a Sasuke, la situación era color de hormiga.

-ademas tendremos un nuevo integrante, un vocalista como lo habíamos planeado...

-ya sabes que no cualquiera puede cantar MIS canciones- dijo Sasuke mirando a su manager fríamente

-el no es cualquiera, Sasuke- sonrio kakashi tras su mascara, quien sabe que llevaba tras esa mascara que cubría la mitad de su rostro, al menos eso lo hacia ver misterioso y era ideal para representar a Dark Angel- el nuevo es bastante bueno, lo conocerás pronto

-estaré ansioso esperándolo, quien quiera que sea...presidente- murmuro Sasuke sonriendo de lado, naruto pego un salto, esa era la sonrisa de maldad pura

Al otro lado de la ciudad, en un lugar bastante rural, caminaba cargando un balde lleno de agua jabonada la castigada del dia, Haruno Sakura. La madre superiora le dio el mismo castigo de siempre, ¿como era posible que una jovencita que aspiraba a ser monja fuera tan problemática? y es que la chica de ojos esmeralda no se esforzaba para ser un problema, era natural en ella, no sabia si los problemas la seguían o ella en si era el problema. La primera vez que se metió en problemas fue cuando en plena misa vio un panal de abejas en la ventana, queriendo hacer el bien lanzo una biblia que dio de lleno en el panal y las abejas se esparcieron en toda la iglesia. Sakura suspiró recordando mientras miraba las estatuas frente a ella, siempre las encontró hermosas en sobre manera, según ella así se verían los ángeles si hubiesen sido esculpidos en mármol.

-bien, hoy comenzare por David...Julian y Tomás, esperen por favor- David era uno de sus favoritos, el problema es que estaba completamente desnudo y cada vez que debía limpiarlo tenia que ponerle una toalla para no ver esa parte que tanto la escandalizaba, eso era un vergonzoso problema-...David...- Comenzó a limpiar mientras conversaba con quien había encontrado un amigo, un inerte amigo pero siempre la escuchaba, no tenia remedio de todos modos-... probablemente lo sintió, pero ya cree un nuevo accidente hoy...arme un alboroto con música irrespetuosa en la catedral...- de su garganta surgió la suave melodía que había escuchado esa tarde, perdiéndose en su linea musical, ¡eso no estaba bien! era música del mal- ¡lo siento santa maría!- al soltar la toalla para persinarse este cayo al suelo, que espanto, ¡David había quedado en cueros otra vez!, Sakura se apresuro en ponerle la toalla de nuevo mientras mantenía su ojos fuertemente cerrados y desviando el rostro-... ¡siempre me da vergüenza!, seria bueno que David tuviese algo que lo cubriera un poco como a Julian y Tomas...¡oh santo cielo, David tiene popo de Pájaro en el trasero! ¿cuando valla a roma quien lo mantendrá así de limpio? y para empeorar el asunto... todos los pájaros del vecindario están usando su trasero como baño, es preocupante...

Desde lejos, en donde el sol no pegaba tan fuerte había una extraña sombra, Sakura no lo noto, pero alguien la observaba desde lejos.

Era un hombre alto de grandes cejas oscuras y el pelo del mismo color con un extraño corte de casco, usaba gafas oscuras que le daban el aspecto de un detective, el hombre observo una fotografía que saco de su bolsillo-...así que uno de esos rostros es una monja- en la fotografía se lograba apreciar un apuesto joven pelirrojo de brillantes ojos aguamarina- ¿por que entre tanta gente en el mundo debía ser una monja?...veré que puedo hacer

-Sakura, no tienes que ser tu la que valla

-madre superiora, debo recoger el boleto que me llevara Roma, soy la que tiene que ir por el

-sa...sakura, ¿crees que puedes evitar el ganado por el camino?

La chica movió el volante de la moto hacia ambos lados, ahora ella conducía muy bien, se había ganado unos cuantos machacones por el camino pero nadie dijo que la vida era fácil. la madre superiora la hizo señalizar a ambos lados para estar segura de que ya lo había aprendido correctamente; cuando aprendía la joven Sakura había roto un cerco, había señalado a la izquierda y fue a la derecha, lo bueno es que no hubo heridos.

El camino estaba despejado, ese era el tipo de carretera que a ella le gustaba, nada de autos, nada de ganado, nada de nada; solo ella, la naturaleza, su moto y la virgen que siempre la cuidaba. Miro el espejo retrovisor notando con sorpresa que había un auto negro detrás, sonrió y viro a un lado para dejarle el camino libre pero al parecer el no le había prestado atención, Skura volvió a girar pero esta ves hacia el otro lado, dejando mas camino libre, pero no había caso, el conductor no quería pasar. Freno la moto de golpe mientras el auto paso a su lado a mucha velocidad y se estaciono frente a ella, dejándola helada y fastidiada de la impresión.

El hombre salio del auto enganchado del cinturón de seguridad, como pudo se lo quito bajo la atenta mirada de la chica en hábitos. Se acerco tratando de pasar desapercibido y poso uno de sus brazos en el volante de la moto, intentando parecer lo mas cool posible, aunque no le resultaba del todo

-así que...hermana, conoce a Gaara ¿verdad?

-¿quien es usted?

-conoces a Gaara ¿no es así?

-¿po...porque?

El hombre le quito el casco dejando a Sakura perpleja, el la estaba mirando fijamente hacia el rostro y eso le ponía los nervios de punta

-de verdad te pareces a el...guau- El saco la fotografía que tenia en su bolsillo y lo acerco al rostro de la chica, se parecían mucho salvo al color del cabello, eso se podría arreglar

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- Sakura grito lo mas fuerte que le permitieron sus pulmones mientras pateaba al hombre que tenia en frente, este se inclino sin aire dejando a Sakura en un estado de preocupación palpable

-¡lo siento! ¿esta usted bien?

-ya ya ya ya ya ya ya, ya va, ya va...es...espera...- Sakura se acerco y tomo la foto del pelirrojo para que el hombre pudiera recomponerse del todo, cuando este se levanto con un semblante enojado, Sakura volvió a darle un golpe y corrió hacia su moto para poder escapar

-¡espere por favor hermana! ¡hermana!- El hombre alcanzo en su auto a Sakura para posicionarse a su lado y entablar una adrenalinica conversación- ... ¡hermana! ¿puede detenerse un segundo? ¡detenga la moto por favor hermana!- Sakura lo miro frunciendo el ceño y acelero dejándolo atrás- ¡demonios! ¿por que no escucha?

En la calle que cruzaba el camino un tractor se detuvo, provocando que el hombre de extrañas cejas se detuviera dándole ventaja a la monjita que parecía ser una de las actrices de rápido y furioso. Cuando logro alcanzarla no era demacrado tarde, el se había prometido a si mismo alcanzar su objetivo, y cuando el se proponía algo eso se terminaba cumpliendo, para eso le habían enseñado a esforzarse, Maito Gai nunca se rendía.

-¡hermana! ¡hermana! no conoces a Gaara, ¡a Ga-a-ra!- la había alcanzado otra vez y nuevamente tenían una conversación en movimiento- ¡¿su hermano es Gaara no es así? ¡algo malo le sucedió a Gaara!

Como si hubiese dicho las palabras mágicas, Sakura detuvo la moto bruscamente con un semblante preocupado, Gai freno precipitadamente y suspiro de alivio.

Se acercaron a un lugar mas tranquilo para conversar, Gai le entrego la fotografía a la joven mientras se secaba el sudor que la preocupación y la carrera le habían provocado. Sakura solo veía la foto de su hermano Gaara con preocupación y compacidad.

- ¿de verdad es Gaara? se ve tan demacrado

-debes estar bromeando, esa es una foto profesional ¡de un modelo de pasarela mundial!

-Gaara, ¿has estado comiendo bien?

-hermana...

-todavía no soy una monja oficialmente, solo soy una novicia de baja categoría- respondió sonrojada y sonriendo

-novicia... la razón por la que vine es para darle una noticia importante sobre Gaara

-¿que le sucedió a mi hermano?

-algo grande ha pasado... Gaara fue seleccionado para pertenecer a la famosa banda ¡Dark Angel!

-¿Angel que...?

-¡hermana! ¿no conoce a Dark Angel?

-le dije que aun no soy una monja oficialmente

-¡eso no es lo importante ahora!- Gai ya había entrado en calor, se saco la chaqueta de su negro traje- ¡le dije que Gaara entrara a la banda Dark Angel, la banda mas famosa de nuestro país! ¡lo seleccionaron como el nuevo miembro!

-¡oooh ya veo!...pero

-¿pero?

-¿cual es el problema gai-san?

-vine a darle otras noticias urgentes...- dijo gai arrodillándose frente a ella-...con mucha vergüenza

-¿porque hace eso?

-hermana...

-¡que aun no soy una hermana, Shanaroo!

-no hermana, entonces eh...¡Santa! ¿que tal eso?...¡no! ¡esto es mejor! ¡diosa! ¡por favor! ¡por favor!...nuestro Gaara es su propia carne y sangre, su único hermano mellizo, por favor, por favor...¡salvelo!

-¿como...puedo?

-¿como?...por favor...¡conviértase en Gaara!

...

-¡El gran Gaara!, este fue el que escogí...

La imagen del chico pelirrojo de sensuales ojos aguamarina apareció en la pantalla de la compañía del presidente Hatake Kakashi, este hablaba con euforia acerca del nuevo integrante de Dark Angel

-la voz de este muchacho es... ¡un milagro increíble! ¡sorpresa!...¡Gaara sera el cuarto miembro, nada es imposible si es la voluntad de... ¡oh si! ¡Jashin la supe estrella! ¿ok?

Kakashi sonrió y tomo una carpeta negra con las letras de la compañía grabadas en su parte frontal, con un poco de suerte Gaara firmaría el contrato, solo eso faltaba y se convertirían en la agencia mas famosa y exitosa del país, ¡se habían ganado la lotería con ese chico! y lo mas importante, es que llegaría pronto. Era cierto, el chico era guapo y eso era lo que necesitaba; cuatro chicos guapos en una banda era suficiente para hacer estallar los ovarios de muchas jovencitas.

Sakura salio del auto junto con Gai, estaba nerviosa y no sabia completamente lo que estaba ocurriendo, solo sabia que debía ayudar a su hermano, aunque ella creía que esta manera era muy absurda por que se darían cuenta que ella era mujer y que no tenia el cabello rojo como el fuego; Gai estaba convencido de que funcionaria, esperaba que si.

-solo tengo que firmar ¿verdad? ¿no le paso nada malo a mi hermano?

-él esta bien, solo tuvimos un pequeño percance...si va y firma los papeles no habrá ningún problema- La chica miro el suelo frunciendo un poco el ceño-...iré a estacionar el auto, espéreme aquí herma...novicia

Sakura sonrió despidiéndose mientras el auto partía, luego fijo su vista a un lado en donde la entrada se encontraba. Estaba lleno de chicas con cintillos alados de color blanco, alas en sus espaldas del mismo color y aureolas doradas, era curioso que la banda tuviera el nombre de "Dark Angel" y que el fandom escogiera un color tan contradictorio, pero eso lo hacia ver lindo, todas parecían Ángeles. Se acerco con cuidado ganándose las miradas de todas las fans por la forma tan particular de vestir, no todos los días se podía ver a una chica vestida de monja junto a fans de una banda de Rock.

-eres una monja

-¿es de verdad?

-no...- respondió Sakura llevándose las manos al pecho y sonriendo avergonzada- aun no soy una monja oficialmente

-ya veo...de verdad destacas mucho- suspiro una de las fans que estaba a su lado, era una chica de mediana estatura que iba vestida con el uniforme de la escuela- ¡la idea es increíble!

-mira Mika, ¡hasta tiene un anillo!...oh nuestros amores realmente van a notarte, ¿por que no se me ocurrió esa idea?- gruño una chica de pelo castaño claro que de igual forma vestía el uniforme de la escuela

-eh, ¿todas vienen a ver a Dark Angel?- pregunto la chica novicia tociendo un poco para calmar sus nervios

-hemos estado aquí por tres días, pero no los hemos visto

-entonces ¿eso significa que hoy tampoco los verán?...pero gai dijo que nos reuniríamos hoy - murmuro lo ultimo para si misma

-¡tenemos que verlos hoy si o si! a partir de la próxima semana empiezan los exámenes en la escuela

Un grito alerto a todas las chicas, a Sakura le recordó cuando llamaba a las gallinas para comer; todas corrieron desesperad amente hacia atrás en donde había una camioneta blanca estacionada. Recogió un pequeño cartel que la otra chica sostenía en su mano y corrió a intentar entregárselo pues se le había caído, no contaba con que de esa camioneta bajaran tres ángeles reales, los primeros tres ángeles que había visto en su vida...

Eran encabezados por un chico de cabello negro azabache, con ojos negros como la noche, su piel era blanca y con cada paso dejaba un aura de superioridad, era un ángel realmente; el segundo tenia los cabellos dorados y una sonrisa amable, el se dedicaba a saludar a cada fan mirándolas con esos ojos azules como el cielo de verano; el tercero tenia el cabello negro al igual que los ojos, tenia la piel pálida y su rostro mostraba una constante paz y una sonrisa imborrable.

Hoy Sakura había visto tres bellezas angelicales, tenían cierto parecido a David, Julian y Tomas, las estatuas del jardín, pero estos caminaban aquí en la tierra.

Los tres chicos al pasar notaron la presencia de la chica pero solo Naruto se devolvió unos pasos para firmar el cartel que esta tenia en las manos, con una sonrisa se persino frente a ella y siguió su camino mientras las fans gritaban como locas por lo que había sucedido.

-¿así que eres fan de Dark Angel?- Gai movió la mano frente al rostro de la sorprendida chica que no bajaba de las nubes

-¿eh?

-¿eres fans?...bueno es que a tu edad...- El hombre entrego una gran bolsa a la joven- aquí esta la ropa, tambien una peluca pelirroja y delineador de ojos, tu conoces a tu hermano, imitalo lo mejor que puedas, ademas la ropa es hermosa, te va a encantar

Gai miraba el reflejo de su celular arreglándose el cabello delicadamente mientras esperaba a la joven novicia con su estilo cambiado y lo que vio era precisamente un cambio espectacular. Sakura no era Sakura...era Gaara, un poco afeminado pero era el chico. la peluca pelirroja cubría cada cabello rosa y sus ojos color esmeraldas delineados con negro le hacían ver misteriosa, es ¡decir misterioso!, tambien tenia dibujado en la frente el kanji de amor que Gaara se había tatuado hace unos años, a Sakura no le gustaba pero debía tenerlo ahora. Se había cubierto lo que tenia de busto y no se notaban bajo la camiseta negra con una simpática calavera, vestía una cazadora negra, pantalones negros con cortes en algunos lugares específicos, calzaba botas negras con plantillas para verse un poco mas alta.

-te ves...como un chico uke de un manga yaoi

-¿u...qué? ¿eso fue un cumplido? ¿que es un manga yaoi?

- olvídalo, lo importante es que te acercas bastante a tu hermano, son bastante parecidos, sabia que tu podías hacer este trabajo

-siento como si esto fuera un fraude

-¿fra...fra...fraude? ¿por que seria un fraude? solo vas a firmar unos papeles y tu hermano ya había dado su consentimiento asi que... no es fraude, solo cierra los ojos y firma el papel

-estos pantalones están muy rotos y anchos, se me caen y se me vera el bóxer

-¡esas son tonterías! es moda en estos días que se te vea el bóxer y que tengas el pantalón a medio trasero, ¡vamos a entrar!

-¡Oh Gaara!- Grito Kakashi al verlos entrar en la oficina- ¡ya estas aquí! bien, bien, bien...Gaara- se detuvo frente a ella observándola de pies a cabeza haciendo que esta se sonrojara- te ves mas pequeño de lo creí y eres bastante lindo...supongo que seras "¡Gaara, el chico lindo!" eso esta de moda hoy en día con esto del yaoi... oye te ves tenso, tranquilo ¿viste el contrato que te enviamos?

-¡oh si que lo vio! ¡entre los dos vimos el contrato, Kakashi- interrumpió Gai alejando un poco a Kakashi de Sakura

-¡perfecto! ahora firmemos...

Sakura vio nerviosa el papel frente a ella, Gai solo movía las manos frenéticamente frente a ella, animándola a firmar después de que el peliblanco firmara; así lo hizo, termino de escribir "Gaara" con una delicada letra y el contrato ya había sido sellado.

La puerta se abrió de par en par, Sakura sin si quiera mirar sintió que su corazón se aceleraba casi como las alas de un picaflor con exceso de azúcar, levanto la vista lentamente y se encontró de frente con Uchiha Sasuke, y este no la veía precisamente con cara de amistad.

-¿es él? ¿Gaara el de la voz angelical?

-¡que alegría que estés aquí Sasuke!- dijo Kakashi sonriendo amablemente- quería presentártelo, a propósito ¿donde esta Sai y Naruto?

Sasuke haciendo caso omiso de las palabras, se acerco a Sakura invadiendo su espacio personal, analizando con cuidado cada parte de su rostro, ese chico era muy bonito para ser un chico, ¿eso querían para la banda?- ¿de verdad eres tan bueno como dicen?- Sakura trago silaba mientras Sasuke tomaba entre sus manos el contrato-...debo confirmar algo que es mucho mas importante que un contrato

-¡¿Que crees que haces Uchiha?! - grito Kakashi al ver a Sasuke prácticamente arrastrando a "Gaara" por el pasillo para luego meterlo en una habitación y cerrar la puerta con llave

-¿tu eres Gaara?

Sakura ni siquiera había notado que Sai estaba en la habitación ni mucho menos que la iba a saludar con una sonrisa, del miedo que sentía no notaria ni una fantasma. Retrocedió bruscamente chocando fuertemente con el pecho de Naruto, este con su mano midio la estatura de la chica y alzo una ceja confundido.

-nos habían dicho que eras mas altottebayo

-¡Abre la puerta Sasuke! ¡Abre la puerta en seguida!- gritaba Gai mientras tocaba la puerta con los nudillos, si ellos descubrían que ella era una chica, la carrera de Gaara se iría por el drenaje- enserio ¡apresúrate y abre esta puerta!

Sasuke miraba fijamente a Sakura casi como si quisiera arrancarle los ojos, Naruto miraba a todos confundido y Sai solo se mantenía cruzado de brazos, observando al chico nuevo ya que era bastante rarito. Una hoja se poso en el rostro de la ahora pelirroja chica, eran las partituras de una canción; Sasuke quería que ella cantara...eso no estaba en los planes.

-necesito escucharte cantar por mi mismo antes de aceptarte en el grupo o no, si no me gusta como lo haces entonces no importa cuantos contratos te haga firmar el presidente Kakashi...no te aceptaremos en nuestro grupo

-el presidente Kakashi nos ha hablado realmente bien de ti, tengo curiosidad de ver tu talento- murmuro Sai sonriendo amablemente

-¿tienes una voz maravillosa? entonces canta esa canción, escuchemoslattebayo - hablo Naruto sonriendo divertido, Sakura bajo el rostro sin saber que hacer

-si no te gusta esa canción, puedes cantar la que sea,no importa mucho

-¡kakashi! ¿donde esta la llave?- grito Gai desde fuera de la sala, mirando con preocupación al peliblanco

-déjalos gai, se están haciendo amigos- murmuro kakashi divertido

-¡abran la puerta! ¡Gaara! ¡haz algo! lo que sea... Gaara abre la puerta entonces ¡Gaara!

-¿es que acaso no puedes hacerlo?- La mirada de superioridad de Sasuke dejo helada a la pobre pelirosa

-¡Sasuke espera! no te apresures ¡intento entrenarlo con eso!- chillo gai respirando fuertemente, haciendo que los dos orificios de su nariz se agrandaran dandole un aspecto de psicópata, desde el vidrio del estudio de grabación gai se veía intimidante- ¡Gaara! finalmente haz alcanzado tu sueño ¡no puedes renunciar ahora! ¿comprendes? - Sakura lo veía horrorizada- ¡es tu sueño Gaara! ¡es tu futuro! ¡te haz esforzado mucho para llegar aquí! ... ¡el futuro de Gaara esta en juego!

-olvídalo...- dijo Sasuke sonriendo con crueldad- no lo harás...

El contrato en las manos de Sasuke desaparecería en segundos, Sakura veía como el sueño de su hermano desaparecía lentamente, ¿podía permitir arruinar el sueño de su hermano? ¿ acaso seria capaz de hacer una vida miserable?

Y ahí fue cuando comenzó a cantar...

* * *

><p><strong> Bueno para mi esto es un logro xD espero les guste esta adptacion, acepto cualquier sugerencia o reclamo, ya que esta historia ha sido idea de muchas personas y yo solo quiero plasmar la idea de la people xD <strong>

**imaginen a las fans como esas chicas que siguen a naruto en the last xD ellas me parecen muy simpaticas para ese papel :v**

**Amen al sexi Sasuki gvrshfinaejkbsvihfdkj **

**SOMOS CANNON Y SIEMPRE LO SEREMOS**

**eso, no se que mas decir, espero comentarios xD lol para saber si continuo o no, me demoro dos dias en hacer un capitulo asi que creanme, es un gran trabajo ._. nos leemos**

**3**


End file.
